


Little Ray of Sunshine

by His_Royal_Nathaness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Royal_Nathaness/pseuds/His_Royal_Nathaness
Summary: Basically, a fluffy reunion between you and your boyfriend Sam after a week-long Solo hunt





	Little Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to state the readers gender as little as possible so both my male and female readers can enjoy

Shutting the car door, you walked up to the ice cream stand. ‘Dairy Hill’ was the was the name. It looked like one of those cute little ‘Ma and pop shops.’ You’d been on a solo hunt for about a week, a group of sirens had been working their way through all the eligible bachelors in Seattle, and you needed to put a stop to it. Sam -who was reluctant to let you go by yourself in the first place- was ecstatic was when you called to tell him you were on your way home, and he insisted that you meet at this quote on quote ‘cute little Ice cream place’. Even though you didn’t quite understand it, you knew how protective your boyfriend was of you, and there was no telling Sam Winchester no.

Looking over the menu options, a blur of childhood memories came rushing back to you. You ended up ordering a brownie bit flurry which the man behind the counter was happy to oblige you. While you were waiting, you heard the unmistakable purr of the Impala, and a faint smile spread across your lips. The engine turned off and you heard two car doors shut and two pairs of heavy footsteps walking in your direction. The guy working handed you your order with a smirk and a wink, as well as sliding a folded napkin across the counter with no doubt what was on it.  
“Sorry er-..Shane,” You saw that’s what was on his nametag. “I believe that’s mine.” A pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist. You looked up at the worker with an expression as to say ‘sorry’. “Hey Princess,” The familiar voice said, turning you to face its owner. The warm smile and the Hazel eyes of Sam Winchester met your gaze.

“Sam, I’m a grown man. Don’t call me princess.” You deadpanned, trying to wriggle out of his embrace, which only tightened in return. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I haven’t seen you in a week and you just expect me to let you go?” He kissed your cheek, his stubble itching slightly. “And you know you love it,” he spoke softly into your ear, referencing the princess thing from earlier, which did have truth to it. 

Dean coughed. Probably to remind the two of you of his presence. “Awe, Dean, get over here.” You said, and Sam reluctantly letting you out of his embrace so you could hug his brother. Dean patted your back, 

“Thank God you’re back Y/N, I’m not sure how much more of Sam moping and waiting for you to come home I could take.” He clapped your back one more time before holding you at a little less than arm’s length. You smirked, turning around to look at Sam, 

“Aweeeee, Sammy Wammy missed meeee” You cooed, laughing. Sam’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He glared angrily at his brother, 

“You dick! You missed him too!” he defended. Dean put his hands up in defense, 

“Hey, I’m just statin’ facts here” He then flashed that signature Dean Winchester smile and spun you around and lightly pushed you back toward Sam who took one of your hands in his huge ones. 

“But…” He began walking you back toward your car with Dean in tow, “I did miss my baby.” you heard this and smiled up at the giant.

“I missed you too Sam,” You stood on your tip-toes and kissed his lips. “I’ll see you two back at the bunker.” You smiled as you got into your car and pulled away. Sam watched your car disappear with a smile on his face as he and Dean were walking back to the Impala.

“God I missed him..” Sam said softly to himself.

“I hear ya little brother,” Dean nodded slowly in agreement “He’s like your- well, our little ray of sunshine” He smiled over at Sam as the two got in the car and closed their doors in sync. 

“Yeah, yeah he is.”


End file.
